DarkWings
DarkWings WOLFY MESMER Description: Small and thin, with lights scales. Large moth-like wings, brightly colored feathers around eyes, wings, tails and talons. Moth-like antennae Abilities: Extremely heightened senses (minus scent), a toxic sleep-vapor from their throats Location: An assortment of tunnels and caves underneath the 'bottom wing' of Pantala, next to the Vinegaroon Hive. Queen: Queen Mwanza Diet: Insects, small mammals, fish. Alliances: SilkWings, (Open, please ask me on my wall) 'Rules' Permission is required for: *Royalty/High Ranking *Hybrids *Animi *Unusual/Special Abilities __TOC__ 'Description' Build DarkWings are very small, easily being the smallest of the tribes. They typically have long, thin tails, and two pairs of thin, large wings that resemble those of a moth. A long, moth-like feathered antennae grows from in front of, or sometimes behind the horns. Coloration DarkWings, in spite of their name, are usually more grey or white than black. They will sometimes have undertones of a different color, especially in the wings. Markings/Feathers DarkWings markings are very simple, usually consisting or speckles, or even stripes covering their main scales, underbelly, or wing membranes. They have small, brightly colored feathers around their eyes, tail-tip, ears, and talons/horns. Their wings have longer feathers dotted around the edges and tips. Markings and feather colors are often similar, if not exactly the same color. (e.g. a DarkWing with blue feathers may have green or purple markings; one with yellow feathers may even have a pale green.) 'Abilities' DarkWings have extremely heightened senses, especially sight and hearing. their sense of smell however, is very dulled. Their antennae are good at detecting shifts in the air, though wind throws them off and confuses them at times. DarkWings can also exhale a soft, sweet-scented sleep-vapor, which can cause unconsciousness or hallucinations depending on how much is inhaled. DarkWings themselves are immune to this mist, though sometimes a dragon will be born with a rare disease that removes this immunity. (see #Diseases for more) DarkWing greatest weakness would probably be their small size, and the need for close range to use their sleep mist. However, their size makes them very equipped for stealth, and many DarkWings have developed ways of covering their brightly colored feathers in order to ambush their prey/enemies. 'Territory' DarkWings live on the 'bottom wing' of Pantala, next to the Vinegaroon Hive. 'History' DarkWings used to be strongly allied with the HiveWings, but after the Tree Wars, and the HiveWings taking over, many the DarkWings went into hiding. They broke off all contact with the HiveWings, and disappeared for about 50 years. They have recently been more active, and even have a few dragons living in the Hives. During the Tree Wars, the DarkWings experienced a civil war, where many of the DarkWings wanted to go into hiding, while some wanted to join the HiveWings ans SilkWings. The dragons who wished to join the HiveWings where not aloud to go, as the current queen, Queen Graphite, feared they would reveal the tribes weaknesses and secrets. However, a few of the dragons rebelled, fleeing to the Hives where they where accepted among the SilkWings, under the condition that they where not aloud to mate with SilkWings and create hybrids. One notable DarkWing, Nerium, an unusually dark-scaled dragon, climbed his way into the HiveWings ranks. He was considered nobility, though many scorned him. 'Names' DarkWings names are very flexible, and can be nearly anything. However, they are often named after species of moths, such as Silkworm, Atlas, or Gypsy, and being named after types of lizards, stones, or birds is not uncommon either. List of example names (free to use): *Silkworm *Atlas *Gypsy *Webworm *Gecko *Draco *Iguana *Andesite *Epidote *Asbestos *Oilbird *Swallow *Lark *Apocrita 'Tribal Relations' |-|Canon= HiveWings: Neutral/Negative, Distrustful. Mostly Ignore each other. Relationships are slowly improving. SilkWings: Positive, Interact often. Silk/Dark Hybrids are the most common. LeafWings: Neutral/Positive. Don't interact much, but the interactions have not been hostile. |-|Fanon= BeastWings: GlowWings: TulaWings: 'Royalty/Significant Members' Queens *'Current Queen:' Queen Mwanza * * Princesses *Princess Ermine * * Princes * * * Other Significant Members *Nerium *Sting *Tokay 'Trivia' *DarkWings are based off of moths, as well as owls. *DarkWings are mostly nocturnal, rarely coming out of their tunnels in daylight. *They shed their feathers once a month, and often decorate their homes with them. 'Gallery' Bases DarkWing-Ref.png|Base DarkWing-Ref-Transparent.png|Transparent Base Characters Queen-Mwanza.png|Queen Mwanza Princess-Ermine.png|Princess Ermine Tokay.png|Tokay Category:Tribes Category:Fanon Tribes Category:Pantalans